


Watch Dogs 2 Roleplay Call

by Sparklypuppy05



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Roleplay, Roleplay Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklypuppy05/pseuds/Sparklypuppy05
Summary: Details inside.





	Watch Dogs 2 Roleplay Call

This is what happens when I get too invested in a videogame, and suddenly have the irresistible urge to RP. This might be frowned upon (I think that it is), but I'm looking for a partner to RP Watch Dogs 2 with, either on Discord or over private messaging on AO3. The RP would preferably involve both OCs and canon characters. Only requirements are as follows:

\- No one-liners.

\- Warnings before long breaks (Over one week).

\- Discussions before including themes that aren't already in the game (For example, graphic nudity, etc).

Comment here or PM me if interested.


End file.
